First Day
by Dragonessa Smith
Summary: Just a short story about the morning Ron leaves for Hogwarts...


First Day  
  
  
A/N: Ever since the Cheese story, I seem to be on this Ron kick. This is a short story about Ron's first day at Hogwarts, beginning in the Burrow, during breakfast, and cutting off right after he gets through the barrier at 9 3/4, as we all read what happened after that. I also left out the part where Mrs. Weasley helps Harry get through the barrier.  
  
PS: you guys better enjoy this story. I worked long and hard (yeah right) to make sure it was ready for June 24-St. Jean Baptiste Day in Canada-Quebec, according to my calender. So to all my Canadian readers-Do you guys know who Jean Baptiste was?  
  
  
  
"And then there's the dragons at the entrance, and if you're not smart enough to get in, they eat you-"  
  
"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley's voice came from the kitchen doorway.   
  
"I'm George!" The offending twin cried.  
  
The other twin smacked him on the shoulder. "Stop trying to get me into trouble, Fred."  
  
"Whoever you are! Stop telling your brother such stories! There are no dragons at Hogwarts, Ron, so eat your breakfast, then get one of your brothers to help you with your trunk."  
  
"Don't worry mum," Charlie called from the stairs. "Bill and I are on top of it."   
  
There was a sudden crashing noise, and this time it was Bill's voice that called out, "Actually, it's on top of us."  
  
"Oh dear..." She grabbed her wand and ran towards the stairs.  
  
Once Mrs. Weasley had left the kitchen again, George leaned over to Ron and asked, "Nervous?"  
  
"Not at all." Ron muttered, staring at his porridge, which he hadn't touched.  
  
"Well," George said in an airy voice. "I wasn't scared either, until I saw the troll..."  
  
Ron's head snapped up. "What troll?" He asked, his normally reddish face turning stark white.  
  
"For the sorting. You know, the troll. With the wrestling and the...You really have no idea what I'm talking about?" George looked shocked. Turning to Fred, he exclaimed, "Fred! Can you believe Ron hasn't heard of the sorting ceremony? He doesn't even know about the troll!"  
  
Fred looked slightly confused, but he nodded suddenly. "Well, then, if he doesn't know, maybe we shouldn't say anything...you know, what he doesn't know, can't hurt him."  
  
"Yeah, but he knows about the troll now, and it can definitely hurt him. Remember what he did to Tamosilous Pierce?"  
  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"Exactly." George answered gravely.  
  
  
"So, you all have your trunks? Wands? Sandwiches?" Four bags containing corned beef sandwiches that were already beginning to crumble were held up. "Okay, lets go."  
  
They piled into a rented taxi, only slightly squished because Charlie and Bill had decided to stay home. Bill had to pack as he was heading back to Gringotts next week. Charlie had to pack also, he had a job interview that Hagrid had set up. In only two days he had to be in the wilderness of Romania.  
  
When they arrived at King's Cross, Ron was ecstatic.  
  
He was finally going to be independent! He would finally have friends who didn't know his whole life story! Who wouldn't constantly compare him to his brothers! He would finally be on his own!  
  
He was suddenly overwhelmed with a desire to jump out of the car and run home.  
  
  
"I wonder who that boy was. He looked awfully familiar." Mrs. Weasley was mulling over the strange boy she had just helped through the barrier when Ron tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Mum? Aren't you going to say goodbye to me?" He hated how immature he sounded. If Fred and George had been still around, they would have wet themselves with laughter.  
  
"Oh, of course dear." Mrs. Weasley leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Now have a good term, and owl me if you need anything."  
  
He turned and faced the barrier. If he hadn't seen all of his other brothers go through, he would have been as nervous as that other kid.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ron started running.  
  
That was not supposed to happen. He'd hit something. Oh crap, he'd hit something. He hadn't gotten in. He'd hit something.  
  
Every horror story his brothers had told him came rushing back. Dragons, trolls, hags all jumped out from the farthest corners of his mind. For one brief second, the sentence 'You're going to be eaten!' flashed through his brain-  
  
"Watch where you're going kid!" A huge man in a blue suit barked at Ron. He looked up at him, then forward, towards the barrier, which was still a few feet away.  
  
His mum flew towards him. "Ron! Are you hurt?" She cried. To the man, she said "I'm sorry, the trolley must have gotten away from him."   
  
The man didn't answer her, but walked away muttering something about how all children should be locked up until they're twenty.  
  
"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley scolded once he was out of earshot. "Be more careful next time! None of your brothers ever hit anyone."  
  
He almost rolled his eyes, but that would have meant certain death. Ron was sorely tempted to remind his mother that he was not his other brothers.  
  
"Bye again." He said, before looking both ways and running through the barrier, having no idea what was ahead.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm getting my wisdom teeth out tomorrow, so don't expect anything new for a while after that. But I will be in bed for like a week...  
  
I'm also starting to work on a Weasley timeline, to figure out exactly how old each one is. Has anyone else seen something similar to that?   
  
Does anyone else think Yamcha from Dragonball is hecka hot? I was watching Toonami Midnight Run while I was writing this. Hamtaro is cute too! 


End file.
